


Ese juguete es mío

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tiene nueve años y va todos los días a la ludoteca del barrio pero de repente el chico que ha llegado nuevo empieza a quitarle los juguetes que él elige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ese juguete es mío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Amoran](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Amoran).



> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!).
> 
> Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Lady Amoran** del **foro I am SHER locked**.
> 
> Pidió un Kid!lock con la frase "Ese juguete es mío", espero que sea lo que deseaba.

A John le encantaba ir a la ludoteca del barrio. Tenían montones de juegos y siempre había otros niños de su edad con los que jugar si quería. Se acercó al armario de los juguetes y, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, cogió el Lego que llevaba días deseando que quedase libre. Se le había ocurrido un diseño y quería montarlo, a ver qué tal le salía.

—¡Ese juguete es mío! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio al niño nuevo que lo miraba fijamente. Tal vez como sólo llevaba una semana yendo a esa ludoteca no conocía bien las normas, así que no le dio importancia y le cedió el juguete mientras él cogía uno de los puzles.

Observó al otro niño por el rabillo del ojo desde la mesa en la que se había sentado. Debía de tener más o menos su edad, aunque él era un poco malo calculando esas cosas. Los rizos morenos cubrían sus ojos mientras esparcía las piezas sobre la mesa y comenzaba a montar lo que parecía una simple caja. ¿Le había quitado el Lego para montar una caja? A los pocos minutos la dejó a medias mientras se quedaba quieto mirando al frente, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo importante.

Era extraño y muy maleducado, a nadie se le ocurre pedir un juguete de esa manera y a los pocos minutos dejarlo olvidado. Esperaba que no fuera uno de esos abusones que disfrutan molestando a los demás, porque siempre había estado muy a gusto allí y no le hacía ninguna gracia que viniera nadie a estropearlo todo.

oOo

Al día siguiente John eligió de nuevo un rompecabezas, el Lego ya estaba ocupado y, como sólo había en marcha una partida de parchís que no le apetecía nada, se entretendría con eso.

—¡Ese juguete es mío! —Tras él estaba de otra vez el niño nuevo.

—Hay otros puzles.

—Pero yo quiero ése.

John se quedó un momento en silencio, mirando alternativamente el juguete y al otro niño. No tenía ganas de discutir por algo tan tonto, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que ese crío era un poco idiota.

—Toma.

Se dio la vuelta y cogió otra caja antes de dirigirse a su mesa habitual. Mientras se ponía con su puzle miraba de vez en cuando al moreno que empezaba a montar el suyo con desgana. En un par de ocasiones le sorprendió mirándole, pero cuando le sonrió, el niño giró rápidamente la cara.

¡Qué chaval más raro! Empeñado en elegir el mismo juguete que él y dejándolo a un lado a los pocos minutos, como si se aburriese. John empezaba a estar un poco intrigado, a lo mejor no era raro, sólo era un imbécil que disfrutaba molestando a los demás.

oOo

Por tercer día consecutivo notó cómo el niño moreno se acercaba al armario de los juegos justo detrás de él. Hoy el Lego estaba libre de nuevo, así que lo cogió y se giró rápidamente, dispuesto a encararse con ese idiota si le volvía a pedir el juguete.

—¡Ese juguete es mío!

—¡Ya vale! —exclamó John—. Tal vez deberías aprenderte las normas de la ludoteca antes de coger los juegos.

—Tal vez deberías aprendértelas tú —dijo el otro niño con voz suave.

—Llevo varios años viniendo aquí, las conozco bien —respondió John amablemente—. Si dos personas están interesadas en el mismo juguete deben intentar compartirlo.

—Lo sé.

—Si no se puede compartir, el que lo coge primero tiene preferencia.

—También lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre me exiges que te dé el juguete que yo elijo? —preguntó John.

—Para ver si tú propones que lo compartamos.

John se quedó sorprendido, mirándolo en silencio. Definitivamente, este niño es muy raro.

—¿Y no sería más sencillo pedirme desde el principio que lo compartamos?

—Pero si te lo propongo yo, tal vez no quieras compartirlo conmigo.

—Y si no me lo propones, quizás yo acabe creyendo que eres un idiota y un abusón.

—Tiene su lógica.

—Me llamo John, ¿y tú?

—Sherlock.

—Si quieres puedes ayudarme. Hace unos días que me apetece intentar un diseño a ver qué tal queda.

—¿De qué es el diseño?

—Una nave resurrección de Battlestar Galactica —aclaró John—. Aunque me parece que va a ser un poco complicado.

Sherlock le miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

—Es una serie de televisión —aclaró John—. A mí no me dejan verla, dicen que soy demasiado pequeño, pero el otro día me colé mientras la veía mi hermana y me gustó la nave.

—Ah. No veo la televisión, me aburre.

—Eres raro.

—Los otros suele intentar darme una paliza después de llamarme raro.

Ahora fue John el que lo miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

Estuvieron durante un rato montando en silencio las piezas, Sherlock siguiendo las instrucciones de John. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cierre de las instalaciones habían hecho poco más que comenzar la nave.

—Creo que es demasiado complicado para construirlo en una tarde —exclamó al final el moreno, medio desesperado—. Y nos faltan piezas.

—Sí, tal vez deberíamos limitarnos a las construcciones que decoran la caja —asintió John, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería intentarlo.

—¿Vas a venir mañana?

—Sí, suelo venir todos los días, cuando acabo los deberes.

—Podemos volver a probar, si el Lego está libre.

—Vale.

oOo

Se acercaban las vacaciones y aún no habían logrado terminarla, a pesar de que lo intentaban cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Para John se estaba convirtiendo en una cuestión de amor propio construir algo parecido a aquella nave que había visto en la tele, pero ni tenían tiempo suficiente ni contaban con las piezas adecuadas. Se acercó al armario donde estaban los juegos y cogió el Lego, que estaba libre. Un último intento antes de rendirse.

—¡Ese juguete es mío! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

John se volvió sonriente, reconociendo la voz de Sherlock.

—Lo he cogido yo antes, si quieres podemos compartirlo.

Sherlock sonreía frente a él, con una gran bolsa en sus manos.

—¡Este juguete es tuyo! —dijo tendiéndole la bolsa a John.

—¿Cómo?

—Este juguete es tuyo, pero yo lo cogí primero, así que podemos compartirlo.

John no entendía nada. Cogió la bolsa que su amigo le tendía y vio que dentro había dos cajas grandes de piezas de Lego.

—¿Por qué me das esto?

—Porque quiero ver la nave terminada y con los Legos de aquí no lo vamos a conseguir.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado —se quejó John—, mi madre no me va a dejar.

—Pues tómatelo como algo de los dos que se queda en tu casa —respondió Sherlock—. Además, mi madre está encantada con que por fin tenga un amigo; creo que estaría dispuesta a vender a mi hermano a un circo para comprar la fábrica de Lego entera si le digo que es para jugar con mi amigo.

John se echó a reír.

—Estás loco.

Sherlock sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero te quedas el regalo y este verano construimos la nave.

—¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

—Seguro que los dos juntos lo logramos.


End file.
